


Snoring and Snuggles

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinked a few more times, then shook his head. “What’s going on?” he asked, his voice gruff with sleep.</p>
<p>“You’re assaulting me with your twitching limbs and trying to make off with the blankets,” Peggy informed him, giving his shoulder a last pat and releasing it.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Thompson mumbled. He untangled himself from the blankets and thrust some of them in her direction.</p>
<p>“I may snore, but at least I don’t attempt to give you hypothermia,” Peggy informed him, tucking the blankets back around herself (firmly enough that they would be far less easy for someone to spirit away in the night).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring and Snuggles

Peggy woke up to a gentle but very persistent something tugging at her arm. She swatted the offending something, as aggressively as she could manage in her mostly-still-asleep state. It ceased for a moment, then gave another – much more forceful – tug. Peggy opened her eyes and blearily looked in the direction of the tugging. “Thompson, what the hell are you doing?” she mumbled crossly, swatting at his hand again.

He gave her an irritated look of the sort that only an offensively wide awake person could manage. “I was tryna roll you over,” he informed her. “You snore.” 

“Maybe if you shut your eyes and went to sleep it wouldn’t bother you,” Peggy said, shutting her own eyes again.

“Maybe if you’d stop snoring I could do that.”

Peggy relented with a sigh and rolled over so her back was to him. “Better?” she asked.

“Well you ain’t snorin’ yet.”

“Go to sleep, Thompson,” Peggy yawned.

~

Peggy jerked awake much less gently several hours later to a sharp kick. With consciousness came the awareness that she was blanketless and incredibly cold. She rolled over to glare at her bed partner, who lay beside her, twitching slightly amidst his blanket cocoon. “Thompson,” she hissed. She tried to pull some of the blankets back towards herself, but it was for naught. He had managed to tuck them up around himself so securely that she would have to move him before she could get at them. “Thompson,” she said again, louder. He let out a faint whimper in response and twitched again, more violently. Peggy reached out and shook his shoulder.

Thompson’s eyes jerked open and he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and startled and his body covered in a faint sheen of sweat. He stared around for a moment in confusion, until his eyes finally came to rest on Peggy. He blinked a few times. “Carter?” he whispered. And in that moment, all Peggy could see sitting beside her was a scared little boy. 

She reached out to squeeze his arm. He flinched slightly, then stilled under her touch. “It’s me, Thompson,” she said. “Only me.”

He blinked a few more times, then shook his head. “What’s going on?” he asked, his voice gruff with sleep.

“You’re assaulting me with your twitching limbs and trying to make off with the blankets,” Peggy informed him, giving his shoulder a last pat and releasing it.

“Sorry,” Thompson mumbled. He untangled himself from the blankets and thrust some of them in her direction. 

“I may snore, but at least I don’t attempt to give you hypothermia,” Peggy informed him, tucking the blankets back around herself (firmly enough that they would be far less easy for someone to spirit away in the night). When Thompson didn’t reply, she glanced over at him, her face softening as she found him staring off into the darkness with distant eyes. “Are you alright, Jack?” she asked, reaching out to place a gentle hand back on his shoulder.

He started, turning to look at her as though he was just now noticing she was there. “Yeah,” he said, lying back down with his back to her and pulling his half of the blankets tightly around his body. “Yeah, I’m just fine.” 

Peggy waited for a moment so see if he’d say anything more, but as the silence dragged on she felt her eyelids slowly drooping closed, lulled by her new-found warmth, and she was soon asleep again.

~ 

Peggy started awake for the third time that night, this time to an aggressive shaking. Her eyes flew open and she clutched desperately around for a weapon, anything she could use against her faceless attacker. “Carter,” a voice snapped. “Wake up.”

She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and her mind adjusting to awareness. “Thompson?” she said, a little uncertainly, not quite ready to take her hand off the nice, solid lamp it had found.

“Yeah, Peggy. It’s me. Just me.”

“ _Just_ you. Agent Thompson, don’t sell yourself short. I assure you, waking up in bed next to you is _plenty_ alarming enough.”

Thompson huffed out a laugh and let go of her shoulder. “Glad to see you’re back to your usual, charming self.”

“Quite so,” Peggy said. She took a deep breath, trying to slow her pounding heart and clear her head of the vague, shadowy threats that still lurked on the backs of her eyelids.

~

Peggy slept soundly for the remainder of the night. She awoke when the sun began to trickle in through the curtains of the hotel room, to find herself tightly tangled in a mess of warm limbs, her own limbs equally tightly entwined around the man who slept next to her. His face – rested gently on her shoulder – was relaxed and slack with slumber, revealing none of the torment that had plagued his features earlier. Peggy thought briefly about pulling away from this jumbled, desperate embrace she found herself in. She knew she should. This was Thompson, and Thompson was not the man she would have chosen to find herself in this particular situation with. But there was something in the expression on his face that made it hard to let go. It was the look of someone finding peace in their dreams for the first time in a very long time. And it was a look Peggy knew, were she to glance in a mirror at that moment, she would see reflected in her own eyes. Because for the first time since the war had ended, her mind was at ease. For the first time since the war had ended, her dreams didn’t seem like a place of horrors.

With a sigh, she gave in to whatever bizarre utopia she and Thompson had found themselves tangled in together. She let her head fall back onto the pillow, tucking her face back against the top of her companion’s head and closing her eyes again. Any awkwardness that may arise from this situation could be dealt with later. For now, Peggy was content to stay just as they were, safe and warm in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: I'm looking forward to a cartson fic for the trope fic "platonic sharing a bed".


End file.
